


Promises to yourself

by notedbreadthief



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Decades of crushing, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Charles and Erik, Old Friends, Old and young Charles, Old mutants in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notedbreadthief/pseuds/notedbreadthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fairly odd for Charles to look his older self into the eye, but there was one thing that was almost more interesting to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after the scene in Days of Future Past, where old and young Charles meet.
> 
> It's my first X-Men fanfic, so please don't expect too much.

It was fairly odd for Charles to look his older self into the eye, but there was one thing that was almost more interesting to him: The old man in strange robes standing behind future Charles.  
He recognised him as Erik immediately, even though he was so much older, his hair grey and his face was creased. It was certainly Erik Lehnsherr.

"I see... we still have to take care of him?" Charles muttered and smiled. So did his older self.  
"Yes. But in the last few years, we didn't fight as much. Perhaps that's the only god thing about this future. Finally, we are on one side again."

"Yes, I can see that..." Young Charles said. For a moment, he just stared at Erik. Oh, how much Charles wanted the past (or present) Erik to just lay down his weapons, stop the killing and come back to him. He missed him. A lot.

"Have you ever told him-" he started, but his older self cut him off.  
"No. But I think he knows."  
"Never? You've never told him how much he really means to you?" Charles asked, a little bit disappointed at himself.  
"No. And I regret that. I think it could have changed a lot. So please, promise me, as soon as you're back..." The old man sighed. "Talk to him about this."

"Alright. I promise." Charles said and stood up.. "But you should do the same thing. Right now, as soon as I'm gone."  
"This time line will be erased soon. It wouldn't change anything."  
"Doesn't matter. Please, tell him. He deserves that." young Charles said. He went a bit closer to Erik. It was merely a projection for him, after all he wasn't really in this room.

"Fine. But I think you should go back now." Old Charles replied. "This must be terribly exhausting for you."  
"It is. But it was nice to see that my future is in safe hands." Charles stated and quit the connection.

Old Charles saw the image of himself fading away, and the rest of the room started to look normal again. Erik stood there alone now.  
For some reason Charles decided to first raise two fingers up to his head before he telepathically connected to his friend.

_Erik?_  
The older man looked down to Charles before replying.  
_Yes?_  
_I love you._  
Erik smiled.

 

_________

 

As Erik came back into that room only a short time later, badly wounded and weak, he let Charles enter his mind once again.  
_You may have known this for a long time, my friend, but I love you too._  
And with that final thought, Erik took Charles' hand before he left. Before the barrier at the door was broken and laser beams ignited the room. Before everyone in the room faded away silently.


End file.
